Gas turbine engines include a compressor section, a turbine section, and a combustor section. The compressor section receives air from the environment and uses various rotors and stators to compress the air. The combustor section receives the compressed air and fuel, mixes the compressed air and fuel, and combusts the mixture to generate thrust. Exhaust from the combustor section is received by the turbine section which converts the exhaust into torque, a portion of which may be transferred to the compressor section. Recently, there has been research on the use of rotating detonation engines as combustors for gas turbine engines and other direct thrust applications such as ramjet and augmentor combustors. Due to the presence of detonations, high magnitude pressure waves are generated and may undesirably propagate upstream from a location of the detonation.